O Sol da Meia Noite
by mih ciccone
Summary: [COMPLETA]Amigas? Não, mais que isso. Gina e Hermione sabiam disso, mas preferiam lutar contra o sentimento que existia entre elas. SLASH! mas bem levinho.
1. Dúvida e Paixão

I

Dúvida e Paixão

_N/A: Bom, tá péssima. Mas não foi por falta de esforço e sim por falta de experiência. Tá aí a primeira fic que eu escrevi. Espero que vocês gostem e deixem reviews né?_

Não acredito que voltei aqui. Acho que não vou agüentar mais. Cada vez que volto aqui lembro de um momento só nosso. Quando ela deslizou as mãos pelo meu cabelo e confessou o seu sentimento. Tão bom saber que ela sente o mesmo. Mas ainda sim é estranho viver tudo isso. Eu nunca me senti assim, desejando tanto alguém. E agora eu a quero a todo instante.

As paredes voltaram a me encarar... Eu não entendo... Ela diz que gosta de mim, mas não se decide. Ela diz que me quer, e diz que não pode largar o Rony. Meu próprio irmão. Eu não entendo. Eu não sei se estou traindo ele ou ela quem está me traindo.

E eu nem devia pensar nisso. Devia pensar na guerra que se desenrola fora de Hogwarts. No perigo que todos correm. E não... Nela. Tudo está confuso. E eu apaixonada. Por outra garota.

Eu tive que procurar ela. Achei ela nos braços de um garoto tão ruivo quanto eu. Ele abanou sorrindo. Ela ao me ver, sorriu, muito tímida e sem jeito. Me dirigi para perto deles.

-Eu preciso falar com você.- disse, olhando nos olhos dela. Ela pediu licença para o meu irmão e me seguiu. Saímos da sala comunal e voltamos à sala de aula vazia em que tudo começara.

-Por que nós voltamos aqui?

-É o melhor lugar pra falar disso.

-Isso... Bem, foi divertido, diferente... Mas não é um sentimento de verdade, você sabe, não é?

-O que eu sei é que você disse que me queria, que gostava de mim.

-E gosto muito. Como amiga. Isso basta para nós duas.

-Não pra mim.

-Gina, você está me dizendo que realmente achou que eu sou lésbica?

-... O que eu disse é que você falou que gostava de mim...

-Gina, é bom para duas boas amigas se conhecerem trocarem carinhos mais íntimos.

-Você disse que me AMAVA.

-Gina, você entendeu mal.

-Eu entendi que você não vai largar o Rony para ter algo que você quer de verdade. EU!

-Eu amo o Rony, certo? Você é uma amiga muito especial. E eu te adoro muito.

-Por que só "ADORO"? Por que não fala que me ama?

-Porque amigas não mentem para amigas.

-Então deixe de ser minha amiga. EU quero mais que isso.

Eu não entendia mais nada. Ela me iludira. Estava com raiva. Lágrimas rolavam no meu rosto. Foi um impulso. Beijei ela com força e determinação. Ela ficou surpresa como meu ato e me empurrou para trás, com nojo.

-Gina, eu já disse... Não quero largar o que está tão bom na minha vida. Você sabe que eu e o Rony estamos...

-Felizes? Nem tanto, se é o que você quer saber. Você está perturbada porque nós estamos tendo alguma coisa. E não quer admitir. Eu sei que você quer também. Mas não ia suportar a vergonha, não é?

-Não é isso. Se eu realmente quisesse, EU NÃO TERIA VERGONHA!- essa última parte ela gritou, e nessa hora a porta se abriu.

-Weasley, já para a torre da Grifinória!

-Sim, professor Snape - eu respondi.

-Granger, você fica! - Eu fui embora e ela ficou ali dentro daquela sala de aula, sendo questionada.

Quando vi, estava perante a porta de saída para o jardim. Não entendi porque tinha descido até lá, mas saí. Era uma noite gostosa, primaveril. A brisa leve fazia meus cabelos voarem. Caminhei até o lago e sentei, de modo que pudesse ver o meu reflexo no lago.

i _Por quê?_ /i Era tudo que eu pensava. Viajei na minha memória, deitei na grama e lembrei daquela primeira vez, quando a gente se revelou uma pra outra.

i _Chovia muito e o clima na escola estava tenso. Eu entrei no Salão Principal para jantar sorrindo, a única eu presumo, exceto os sonserinos.Todos estavam nervosos em relação ao que acontecia no mundo bruxo lá fora. Voldemort voltara e, conseqüentemente, havia lutas por toda a parte. Muitos professores não estavam na escola, ou porque estavam defendendo o Bem, ou porque estavam presenciando o enterro de familiares e amigos._

Caminhei até a mesa da Grifinória, e me sentei ao lado da Mione. Ela estava quieta, pensativa. Quando me viu, virou-se para mim nervosa.

_-Gina, eu não sei se sou a melhor pessoa para te falar isso, mas como o Rony e o Harry já saíram, tem que ser eu mesmo. E eu prometo que não vou enrolar. Gina, seu pai..._

_-Não!- eu gritei de súbito e todos me olharam. Lágrimas surgiram nos meus olhos._

_-Calma Gina. Ele não morreu. Mas eu temo que possam acontecer coisas piores. Você-Sabe-Quem o capturou. Ele está na teia da aranha. Então Gina, você tem que..._

Eu continuei a soluçar. Levantei e saí correndo. A Mione veio atrás de mim. Eu já sabia que eu sentia alguma coisa por ela, então não fiz objeção de ter ela no meu encalço. Caminhei pela escola, até encontrar a porta que eu queria.

Eu entrei, fechando a porta por trás de mim. Sentei-me no chão e, alguns minutos depois, ouvi um "Alorromora" do outro lado da porta. Quando vi, ela estava ao meu lado.

-Gina. Você não pode ficar assim. Seu pai vai ser resgatado e tudo vai ficar bem.-ela tocou meu ombro com carinho, como uma grande amiga. Fechei os olhos, e me encontrei naquela mesma sala. Era o famoso Harry Potter que me acariciava. Início do meu quinto ano. Ele foi tirando a minha blusa, quando eu pedi que ele parasse. Mas ele continuou, contra a minha vontade. Potter...

-Gina, tá tudo bem?

-Ãh? Ah sim, Mione, eu estou bem, acho.

-Eu vou entender se você não quiser falar. Mas é que eu gosto muito de ti.-eu levantei o rosto, e encarei aqueles olhos sinceros.

-Gosta mesmo? Assim, de verdade?

-Muito. Eu quero estar ao teu lado sempre, porque você é muito importante, muito mesmo, pra mim.

-Eu não esperava isso de alguém como você.

-Eu sempre gostei de você. E sempre vou gostar. SEMPRE!

Eu não sabia o que fazer. Olhei o rosto dela, sorridente. Cheguei mais perto e fechei meus olhos. Senti a respiração dela, e a beijei. Foi um beijo rápido, mas que pra mim, foi o melhor da minha vida. Ela parecia surpresa...

-Gina...

-Mione, você também me ama?- eu queria saber antes de continuar. E se ela quisera ter dito outra coisa? E se eu tivesse entendido mal? Eu tinha que perguntar.

-Gina... – ela parou por um instante e exibiu seu belo sorriso, embora tímida.

Eu voltei a beija-la, e tive vontade de me entregar a ela. Mas ela estava receosa. Nos beijamos mais algumas vezes, quando ela apenas sussurrava meu nome. Acariciou o meu rosto, e sorrindo, levantou e saiu da sala, sempre sorrindo.

Eu voltava a estar só naquela sala, e as lágrimas voltaram a minha face. Gina Weasley... Apaixonada por uma garota. A namorada do seu irmão. Eu não esperaria isso de mim, na situação em que meu pai estava... Mas ali estava eu esperando, ansiosa, os beijos de Hermione... /i 

O sol bateu no meu rosto e eu acordei, um tanto suada. Olhei ao redor e percebi que tinha dormido ali mesmo, na margem do lago. Olhei meu reflexo mais uma vez, como se não pudesse acreditar no que ocorria ao meu redor. i A Mione vai contar pro Rony e pra todo mundo. E agora que o Snape também sabe... Eu não vou agüentar... /i Era só o que eu pensava, que toda a escola ia saber que eu gostava de outras garotas, e em questão de horas, eu seria jogada a um canto e me deixariam apodrecer.

-Gina?

-Ãhn?

-Gina, seu irmão está preocupado. Por que não nos deu a honra de sua presença esta manhã? E pelo que vejo, também não dormiu no dormitório.

-Como se isso fosse da sua conta, seu porco chauvinista.

-O quê?

-Você sabe Potter, que eu te desprezo. E ser amigo do Rony não muda isso, escutou?

-E o que eu fiz? Terminei com você há um ano, mais ou menos?

-Pra começo, eu que terminei com você. E por um motivo que eu julgo forte.

-Forte?

-Harry Potter, o famoso Potter. Quem imaginaria que o menino que sobreviveu seria capaz de abusar de uma garota?

-Nós éramos namorados. E eu não abusei de você.

-Potter, você é o culpado. Eu tenho nojo de você. –sem me dar conta, cuspi nele, e saí correndo.

Decidi voltar para o castelo, e quem sabe, voltar lá. Atravessei o hall e subi as escadas sem pressa. Potter não havia me seguido, o que me deixou mais calma. Sem medo subi até a sala de aula vazia que eu me encontrara tantas vezes com meus pensamentos e com a minha dor. Encarei a porta de madeira e pensei no que eu deveria fazer. Entrar e me deparar novamente com o sofrimento ou ir até o salão comunal da Grifinória e tentar falar com a Mione sobre ontem à noite?

Quando vi, me fazia essa pergunta dentro da sala. Sentei no chão, sob uma nesga de sol que entrava pela janela semi-aberta. Já estava no meio da manhã e eu ainda não decidira o que fazer. Eu não podia fugir dos problemas pra sempre. Mas encarar a minha família e Hogwarts inteira não seria fácil. Novamente me senti invadida pelas memórias do que eu vivera naquela sala.

i -Harry, está muito escuro.

-Não se preocupe meu doce, não tenha medo.

-O que você está fazendo? Está me machucando.

-Gina, relaxe. Fique quietinha agora.

-Harry, pare, por favor. Está frio.

-Calma Gina. Você não vai passar frio.

-Harry, realmente está frio. Você não entende que eu não sou tão forte como você?

-Gina, cale a boca. Você não vai sentir falta das suas roupas agora.

-Harry, pára. Por favor, você está apertando meu braço.-eu começava a chorar.

-Gina, deixa de ser idiota.-e ele realmente apertou meus braços, agora nus, com força.-Você parece uma boboca.

-Me solta, eu quero ir embora.-eu tentei me desvencilhar, mas ele deu um tapa na minha cara.-Harry... /i 

Voltei a mim. O que seguia não valia a pena lembrar. Podia doer demais. Mais do que quando aconteceu até. Ouvi o sinal tocando e resolvi almoçar, afinal eu não jantara ontem, nem tomara o café da manhã hoje.


	2. Beijos nas Sombras

II

Beijos nas Sombras

Não foi fácil re-encontrar Mione no almoço e sentar do lado dela. Doía muito vê-la sorrindo para Rony e para Harry. Na verdade, mesmo com as guerras, Hermione sempre teve os olhos brilhando. Mas os meus tornavam-se mais opacos cada vez que encontrava Mione.

-Gina, onde você esteve?

-Rony, cale a boca. Eu já estou no sexto ano, sei me cuidar.

-Ora, sua pirralha. Só porque...

-Rony, ela já cresceu. Deixe ela em paz. –Mione me surpreendeu ao me defender.

-Eu preferia quando você e Harry estavam juntos. Era melhor pra você, Gina, mais seguro.

-Rony, eu prefiro não falar pra você mais uma vez que, pra mim, é insuportável que você pense nisso ainda.

-Gina...-mas ele se calou.

O resto do almoço não foi fácil. Mione lançou olhares furtivos pra mim, mas eu ignorei. Ela estava me enlouquecendo. Eu queria aquela garota. Eu amo Hermione Granger, e não importa o que aconteça, eu vou tê-la.

Desci mais cedo até as masmorras, afinal, Snape não ia se importar que eu estivesse ali um pouco antes do horário. Deslizei pelas escadas normalmente, calmamente. Mas nem em sonhos eu esperaria o que aconteceu.

Eu descia as escadas em direção as masmorras quando um rapaz alto e muito louro me surpreendeu.

-O que faz por aqui, Weasley?

-Certamente não vim encontrar você.

Ele me tomou pelos braços com força.

-Weasley, eu não sou idiota como o seu irmão e aquele abobado do Potter. Seria agradável que você fosse mais gentil e respondesse o que eu perguntei.

-Agradável seria se você me deixasse em paz, e me largasse.

Ele não me soltou, e tampouco se moveu.

-Draco, me solte, o que eu te fiz?

-Eu não sei se você sabe, mas eu não sou muito amigo de garotas lésbicas como você e a Granger.

-Eu não sou lésbica!

-Ah não? E porque você e a Granger estavam se beijando?

-Nós não...

-Eu sei o seu segredinho, Weasley.

-Eu... Está bem, você venceu. Mas foi só uma vez.

-E você não quer me mostrar o que vocês estavam fazendo?

-Não, obrigada.

Ele ignorou a minha resposta e me beijou. Eu tentei escapar, mas acabei me entregando. Afinal, ele me desejava também. Ao final de alguns doces minutos, eu e Draco nos encontrávamos no chão.

-Weasley, sua demonstração foi incrível.-ele disse com desprezo-Mas tem certeza que foi só isso que fez com a Granger.

-Sim...

-Que pena. Então já vou indo.

Draco subiu as escadas me ignorando. Eu me senti indiferente. Draco realmente queria me beijar, enquanto Mione... Eu não sabia de mais nada.

Fiquei parada ali, deitada na escada. Por que eu não fazia objeção aos beijos de Draco? E a Mione, o que seria de, hm, nós, agora? Não tive tempo pra achar respostas enquanto o sinal não batia. O tempo do almoço acabou e eu me deixei arrastar pelos corredores até a masmorra onde teríamos aula de poções.

Já eram sete horas quando eu voltei ao salão comunal. E quando cheguei, deu vontade de sair correndo. Quer dizer, ver a Mione e o Rony juntos, se beijando e tudo mais... Dá raiva.

Eu fiquei com medo de não agüentar. Entrei no dormitório feminino, fechei o dossel da cama e chorei. Chorei de raiva do Rony, chorei por amor à Mione, chorei por ódio de mim que amava alguém proibido, chorei de tantas dúvidas, chorei por ter beijado o Draco, chorei por ser eu e não ser outra pessoa. E dormi chorando.

i -Gina, está muito frio. Pegue meu casaco

-Eu não quero nada seu. Se ao menos você entendesse... Se não gozasse de mim, e sim me amasse...

-Mas eu amo você sua tolinha.

Me virei e não me encontrei com a garota de olhos castanhos dona daquela voz, e sim com uma figura alta e loira, com músculos muito definidos.

-Draco?

-Gina.

Malfoy me envolveu com seu corpo quente e me beijou, Caímos na neve macia e... /i 

Acordei suada. O que era aquele sonho com Malfoy? Será que eu o queria mais do que amava Hermione?

Meio confusa, meio sonolenta, e totalmente sem pensar, saí da minha cama e fui até o dormitório feminino do 7º ano. Entrei sorrateira, sem fazer o menor ruído. Eu precisava falar com ela, dizer o que tinha acontecido, tentar entender tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo.

-Mione, acorda. Você sabe onde me achar, mas acho que nós precisamos conversar agora.

-O quê? Gina você faz idéia de que horas são?

Mione entrou na sala vazia exceto pela minha figura silenciosa.

-Gina, não dá mais. O Rony tá lá fora esperando pra entrar.

-O que você falou pra ele? Por que você chamou ele? Você acha que eu ia fazer... alguma coisa contra você?

-Gina, cala a boca. Eu não sei o que tá acontecendo com você. O Neville viu você beijar o Draco nas escadas e veio correndo contar pro Rony. Ele tá com medo, e eu também. Você era um anjo. E agora, é o que?

-O Malfoy me beijou. Não posso dizer que não gostei, mas foi depois de muita reluta.

-Gina. Isso dói. Você disse que me amava e deixou tudo confuso. Me beijou mesmo sem eu querer. Disse que o seu amor por mim era uma coisa séria. Você plantou a dúvida no meu coração. E agora, eu sei que tudo era mentira. Porque você se deixou beijar por um cara que te humilhou a vida inteira. E ainda diz que gostou. O que você sentia por mim nunca foi real. Era só um capricho de uma garota tola e mimada, que queria atenção.

-HERMIONE, CALE A BOCA! – eu gritei, e Rony entrou em seguida, acompanhado do Potter.

-O que está acontecendo? Por que você estava gritando Gina?

As palavras que seguiram não faziam nenhum sentido. Eu não ouvia o que eles falavam. Só sentia ódio... i Mione, por quê? Você nunca cometeu um erro? Você nunca amou sem ser correspondida? Mione, tudo é muito confuso para uma garota de 16 anos... Me ajuda... Mione... /i 

O chão gelado parecia cada vez mais próximo, meus olhos semi-cerrados, gritos, e por fim um silêncio inabalável.

Rony estava ao meu lado quando eu abri os olhos. Sua expressão traduzia o que ele sentia. Não compreendia o que eu podia sentir por Malfoy. Imagina se ele soubesse que eu amava a Mione...

Quando Rony viu que eu tinha acordado, apenas apertou a minha mão e perguntou se estava tudo bem. Eu não relutei em assentir, embora o que eu sentia era uma profusão de sentimentos muito confusos.

-Gina, a Mione quer falar com você. De qualquer forma, eu tenho que ir terminar meus deveres se quiser terminar Hogwarts esse ano ainda.

Eu concordei com a cabeça, e deixei ele ir. Deu um leve beijo na Mione e sussurrou alguma coisa no ouvido dela. Ela riu e veio em minha direção.

-Oi. Eu sei que você está fraca pra falar, então eu só vou dizer o que eu preciso dizer, tá bom? – Fiz que sim com a cabeça esperando que ela falasse.

-Bom, eu não vou falar muito agora. Só vou dizer que eu decidi terminar com o Rony por um tempo, porque tudo está muito confuso pra mim. E não sei se te interessa, mas o Malfoy andou rondando a enfermaria para descobrir notícias suas.

Ela pegou a bolsa e foi embora. Malfoy queria saber de mim? Isso era mais que estranho. Significava que talvez Draco realmente gostasse de mim e usou toda aquela história como pretexto pra me beijar. Será que isso podia ser verdade? Será que alguém gosta de mim como uma garota?


	3. Afinal Amor?

III

Afinal amor?

Olhar o teto era meu passatempo favorito quando eu tinha alguma crise de insônia. Na verdade, eu olhava o teto porque era mais fácil do que olhar pra dentro e ver os problemas. Mas eu tinha que olhar pra dentro, pra encontrar respostas pra tudo que tava acontecendo.

Eu costumava ter nojo de um casal de gays ou lésbicas. Eu costumava achar horrível duas amigas se beijarem. Eu achava que o meu destino era casar com o Harry e ser feliz para sempre. Eu achava que eu ia ter filhos e levá-los todo ano a plataforma 9 e ½ para pegar o Expresso de Hogwarts. Eu achava que nós, eu e o Harry, iríamos visitar o Rony e a Mione todo o fim de semana. Eu sonhava que um dia eu ainda seria feliz.

Bom, não é assim que as coisas acontecem e eu simplesmente sabia que nada daquilo podia acontecer mais. Quer dizer, o Harry tinha arruinado a minha vida, e eu agora me via totalmente apaixonada por uma garota. E ela ainda acha que eu gosto mesmo é do Malfoy. Não sei se ela não deveria pensar melhor no que diz...

Tá certo que o Malfoy é bonito. Tá certo que o Malfoy rondou a ala hospitalar atrás de mim. Tá certo que ele me beijou do nada. E tá certo que eu gostei. Mas agora tudo tá muito confuso. Confuso porque a Mione talvez goste de mim a ponto de ter dado um tempo com o Rony. Confuso porque o Malfoy pode gostar de mim. Confuso porque eu já não tenho certeza do que eu quero. Confuso porque eu sou muito nova pra decidir algumas coisas. Mas muito velha pra me dar ao luxo de ter medo de enfrentar as coisas complicadas.

Alguma vez você já olhou pra quem você ama e sentiu indiferença dessa pessoa? Era o que eu sentia ao olhar a Hermione. E às vezes era muito pior. As vezes ela me olhava com raiva.

O mais doído era ver que ela e o Rony tinham voltado. E cada vez que eu olhava pra ela, a Mione dava um jeito e beijava ele. Podia ser no meio do Salão Principal, na frente do Dumbledore, onde fosse. Era assim e eu tinha que conviver com isso.

A minha sorte é que já era quase maio, ou seja, dois meses de aula e fim. Exceto se a Mione fosse passar as férias lá em casa como o Rony queria. Aí seria um verão de dor e sofrimento.

O fato é que o Malfoy sempre dava um jeito de me achar sozinha e me fazer perguntas indiscretas. E me beijar, daquele jeito agressivo e doce que só ele sabe como fazer. E eu acabava deixando, já que não tinha muita opção.

Eu estava quase desistindo da Mione, quando um dia eu entrei no quarto e encontrei ela, na minha cama chorando.

-Mione?

-Gina... A gente precisa conversar. Lá.

Eu fiquei muito confusa. O que estava acontecendo? Por que a Mione chorava tanto? Por que ela estava na minha cama, me esperando?

Eu caminhei até aquela sala com pesar. Seria a última vez que eu a veria a sós, eu tinha certeza. Chovia lá fora, e por dentro de mim, as nuvens estavam carregadas. Eu precisava acabar com tudo aquilo. Hermione não era pra mim, muito menos Draco. Eu era como um ET, ninguém me queria de verdade. Todos tinham pena de mim e nada vai mudar isso.

-Mione, o que aconteceu?

Ela estava lá, sozinha dentro da sala chorando muito.

-Gina, desculpa, eu...

Ela falava um pouco enrolada e, misturadas ao choro, suas palavras eram quase incompreensíveis.

-Mione, o que que houve? – Eu sentei ao lado dela no chão.

-Gina, o seu irmão descobriu. Ele achou meu diário, leu tudo, a gente brigou... Eu não sei o que fazer. Gina, ele sabe que... Que...

-Que...?

-Que eu gosto de ti.

Eu fiquei muito perturbada. No mínimo toda Grifinória sabia que eu e a Mione... Espera aí! Ela disse que gosta de mim. Ela disse que gosta de mim! De MIM!

Loucura ou não eu a beijei. Certa ou errada, eu continuei ali, no chão abraçada na garota que eu amo. Pela última vez na minha vida, eu merecia ser feliz. Pela última vez na minha vida, eu merecia ter uma razão para sorrir. E essa razão tinha um nome: Hermione Granger.

Nós ficamos ali por um bom tempo. Ouvia-se passos do lado de fora da sala o tempo todo. Passos nervosos, alguns gritos e silêncio. Depois haviam mais gritos, pessoas correndo e barulhos que eu nunca vou saber o que era.

-Mione, o que está acontecendo lá fora?

-Eu não sei. Mas acho que a gente estaria mais segura na Sala Comunal da Grifinória.

-Você acha que Você-Sabe-Quem está aqui?

-Espero que não Gina. Agora vamos, é mais seguro lá do que aqui.

-Tá. Vamos.

Nós duas colocamos os casacos e nos levantamos. Mione disse para eu ir o mais rápido possível, mas sem fazer barulho. Ela abriu a porta e nós saímos pelos corredores com cautela, com varinhas em mãos e olhos atentos. Mas nada cruzou nosso caminho.

O quadro da mulher gorda estava aberto quando chegamos, e o quadro em si estava todo rasgado. Parecia aquela noite que Sirius entrou na Torre da Grifinória. Tudo estava revirado e não havia sinal de vida ali.

-Vamos procurar nos dormitórios. Quem sabe tem alguém escondido? Você começa por ali, Gina. Eu vou por aqui. Qualquer coisa grita.

Eu entrei no quarto dos meninos do 7º ano. As camas reviradas, principalmente a do Potter. E assim era nos dormitórios que entrava.

-Ahh!

-Mione? - Eu gritei e fui até onde ela estava.

Era o seu próprio dormitório, e ela estava aterrorizada. Não era pra menos. No chão jaziam os corpos de Lilá Brown e Parvati Patil, as duas mortas. Meu coração batia rápido. Eu tinha um mau pressentimento.

-Hermione, eu estou com medo.

-Gina, eu não sei onde nos esconder. Vamos procurar alguém.

-Quem Hermione? Todo mundo deve estar morto. Me abraça, Mione.

E ela me abraçou, como se fosse minha mãe. Me abraçou e não tive dúvida, naquele momento, que ela me amava mais que tudo. Ela me protegeu, me acolheu. O medo parecia não existir mais. Mas ela me soltou depois de um tempo, e só disse que era melhor buscar ajuda.

Correr para não morrer. Em qualquer esquina eu e ela podíamos achar a morte. Mione me puxava pela mão e nós duas procurávamos qualquer sinal de vida.

A morte pairava nos corredores do castelo. O clima era como se as trevas reinassem de novo, e logo nós duas sucumbiríamos ao poder de Você-Sabe-Quem. Eu estava angustiada e quase estava parando quando palavras sibilosas e uma forte luz verde irrompeu no ambiente. Havia acabado afinal.


End file.
